Projects 1-3 involve extensive use of monkeys (total of 76 for all 5 years) in physiologic and anatomic research. These projects have man common needs with regards to animal and brain tissue use which offer many opportunities for sharing of resources. Rather than duplicating effort and expertise within these projects, we will establish a central Animal and Tissue Core, directed by a senior neurobiologist, under the guidance of the program principal investigator (MRD). The establishment of this core will maximize sharing of animal and tissue resources, insure a uniform high standard for all animal care and handling, permit the formation of a centralized tissue bank, and make expertise in histology and graphic documentation available to each project. The director of this core will concentrate on maximizing shared use of tissue resources and managing brain tissue collection, histology, documentation, and tissue storage. He will supervise a technician, who will be responsible for daily animal care and assistance with the animal handling needs of each project. The specific function of this core are listed below. Animal Care and Handling Histology and Tissue Banking animal purchase animal perfusions daily animal care brain removal and blocking monitoring of animal expenses basic histology support assistance with surgical procedures photo and digital document post-operative care brain tissue banking coordination of animal care quality tissue database maintenance assurance with the veterinary staff administration of tissue behavioral observations sharing